Awkward Moments
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Sometimes things get so awkward that you wonder why the person fell in love with you in the first place. Set after Legion Mate, Kaichi, Kai's POV


**AGHH so awkward and horrible, Gomen.**

**I'm coming back to USA after tommorow.**

**Also now I have writers block.**

* * *

I arrived at Card Capital, the doors sliding open to reveal his smiling friends.

"Welcome." Misaki said, not looking up from her book, but her expression was more excited than usual.

I nodded a silent greeting to the lilac haired clerk and took a seat, watching Aichi and Kamui cardfight.

Aichi turned the card to rest position, signalizing an attack soundlessly, and the sixth damage fell into the damage zone. Kamui groaned in defeat, giving a compliment to Aichi, and Aichi nodded, giving the boy a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Aichi, its okay to say something, we forgive you for disappearing." I blurted, and Aichi whipped around to look at me, surprised and slightly frightened at not noticing me.

"Kai, don't be so harsh" Miwa smiled, appearing next to me and giving me a painful smack on the back. I winced, but said nothing.

"Aichi, why won't you say anything?" I inquired, looking at the said blueberry curiously. Aichi pulled out a pen and paper and started to write something, but Kamui rested his palm on Aichi's busy hand, and Aichi stopped.

"He lost his voice." Kamui informed, giving me a stern glare that I refused to return.

"Aichi, come here." I commanded, gesturing him to come over. He curiously cocked his head and made his way over to me, and the moment he passed me, I grabbed him and tugged him back so that he was sitting on my lap. He looked back at me, flustered, giving me a questioning look. I said nothing, giving myself a mental slap on the face.

"Kai, don't kill him." Naoki teased, watching them sit in mild amusement. I turned away from the redhead and tried not to notice through pink clouds the way my crotch brushed against Aichi' rear.

I felt a tug on my sleeve, and looked up to see Aichi, red as a tomato, holding a paper that said 'Kai, what are you doing?'. I let go of him, and he shot back up, his face looking like it was doused in red paint, as he waved a goodbye and stalked out of the shop, still blushing.

"Kai, why did you scare him?" Miwa poked at me, and I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know." I grumbled back, feeling like needles were poking into my back. Honestly, why did I do that?

"Its an instinct."

I looked questiongly at where the voice came from.

It was Ren.

His long red hair was tied, and his white jacket was resting on his shoulder, showing his tie and his wrinkled gray shirt.

"Kai, why did you scare Aichi off? I wanted to hug him." Ren pouted. I groaned, looking away.

"Just tell me what you meant by instinct" I snapped. I was acting so badly today. Ren smiled and went closer to my ear, feeling his soft breath on my earlobe.

"You _love _him~" He whispered slyly, slinking away. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I felt like tugging my hair off, feeling the familiar part of my eye twitch.

"Ren."

"You want to protect him so that he doesn't go away, so that he's all yours." Ren added, and his eyes glowed as I got an image of Aichi in blankets but clearly nude, half of his milky white chest exposed, drool dripping down his flushed cheek and bawling out my name, begging for attention.

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. Why did I do that to Aichi？

"How dare you use Psyqualia like that?" I snarled, and Ren gave me a cat smile, taking a seat across from me. I couldn't take this anymore.

"See you guys." I said flatly, walking out of the shop.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Naoki hooted after me and I rolled my eyes, making my way to the park. Ren watched, smiling.

"Boy, you sure have changed."

* * *

I arrived at the park, hoping to be able to nap on my favorite bench but instead seeing Aichi, staring at the water, blushing, probably at what I did earlier, and I felt guilt for making him feel uncomfortable, walking towards him and taking a seat next to him. Aichi's blush grew darker as he noticed me.

"K-Kai kun?"

His voice was a rasp, and I could barely hear him. He opened his mouth to say more, but I put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh. It's fine. Don't say anything."

Aichi blushed, nodding and staring back at his flustered reflection.

"I'm sorry."

Aichi looked at me questiongly, his blush starting to fade. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for suddenly embracing you, but I felt the need to touch you." I nearly dove in the pond. That wasn't what I wanted to say!

My words definetly affected Aichi. He blushed madly and started to scoot to the edge of the bench, making me feel strange.

Aichi cleared his throat a couple of times and started to try to say his sentence, until he was sure I could hear him.

"A-ah.." He turned away, lost for words. I didn't really blame him. This situation was so awkward that I didnt know how to amend it myself. I glanced at Aichi, placing my hand on top of his. He blushed, looking at me, and I wanted to just smash my head against a tree. What the fuck was I doing?!

"K-Kai kun.." He croaked. I sighed. I started this, it was too late to turn back now.

"I realized that I love you, Aichi." I muttered, trying to force myself to meet his gaze. Aichi stared at me, his cheeks turning wine red, and I pressed my lips against his, feeling the need to just go to the nearest empty room and scream.

Aichi awkwardly returned the kiss, surprising me, but we shortly broke the kiss.

"Kai kun.." Aichi whispered, his eyes softening. "I.. I.."

I smiled, knowing the words he wanted to say, and hugged him. He jumped in surprise, but he relaxed and leaned on me, closing his eyes. I smiled, closing my eyes as well.

_He must really be in love with me if he doesnt think of me as weird after this._


End file.
